And Seekers do Seek
by The Happy Rabbit
Summary: Soundwave ignores the rather hyped up Seekers until he is cornered and a rather unexpected request is made, a request which a negative response is not accepted. Taken from TFanonkink
1. Prologue

Okay, so I was snooping around the web and found this request on ** tfanonkink.**

_The Seekers are behaving strangely, to the point where everyone on board Nemesis is getting mildly weirded out. Except Soundwave. He's just keeping his mind on his work, waiting for the Insanity of the Week to be over with._

_Until one day Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp corner him, and lay it down in plainest possible terms: They want babies. Namely, SOUNDWAVE'S babies. The other trines are also on the prowl for a mech to grace them all with sparklings, but the lead trine gets dibs. And it just so happens that the Decepticon TIC is quite a catch: intelligent, loyal, strong, and most of all, a capable caretaker. They might even want to keep him. Not just until the sparklings are old enough to care for themselves, but permanently._

_At this point Soundwave's infamous cool finally fails, and he makes his escape (feat in itself). But over the next few days he finds himself pitting all his intelligence and stealth against three doggedly stubborn seekers, who will resort to anything from plain old fashioned flirting to drugging him and chaining him to a berth so he won't get away before they can convince him to stay._

_For once in his function, he is doomed to fail._

I have to do it! I have to!

Word Count: 1,332

Warnings: (should be obvious but anyway) Mech on mech, sexual scene, Mpreg

* * *

><p>Things had been a little... insane lately, Soundwave though privately to himself as he watched the Conehead Trine screech- and it was screeching- at each other. Not only could he not understand what they were saying but he couldn't understand what it was over. Waves of anger, annoyance, denial and so many other things rolled from each of them as they bickered.<p>

Ramjet had been closest to him and had seemed to be completely focused on his work when he had just burst from his seat, engine growling loudly as he hissed. His Trine, sharing the monitor duty, had imitated him in perfect harmony.

Ravage sat on his hunches by his peds, watching the screeching with something close to awe.

:Wow,: he transmitted. :Why did Megatron include Seekers in his army again?:

Soundwave shook his helm. :Ravage: ignore Seeker antics:

Ravage turned disbelieving optics to him. :And _how_ exactly am I supposed to do that?:

Soundwave had to agree with him. He toned down his audios when a particularly high pitch sequel caused his sensitive systems to buzz. :Operation: abandon command centre:

Ravage was only too quick to comply. Soundwave was not long after him, he could easily do his work in his quiet, soundproof qaurters.

XXX

The next time the Seekers started playing up, Soundwave had no escape.

The battle had been a spectacular fail. Of course, Megatron had blamed his tri-coloured, loud-mouth Second. Soundwave had not witnessed the "Totally awesome, best ever ass whopping, that Screamer couldn't possibly forget!" (as supplied by his hyper active twin cassettes) disciplining. He sure knew the outcome.

Starscream was staring at him.

Not his usual "I am greater then you" stare, or his "you will die... somehow" stare, and nor was it his "If you say anything and I will kill you!" stare. In fact, it wasn't any stare Soundwave had ever seen on the charcoal faceplates of his (only for convenience) superior. That, Soundwave had been able to handle.

The fact that he himself had been injured, (a lucky shot) and was stuck in the medbay, unless he dragged himself to his qaurters with his arms, meant that he could not escape the burrowing, inquisitive stare... He had just stared back, optics actually looking around the room, watching as the Constructicons went about their normal business, Hook complaining about Megatron ruining such a wonderful frame, and ignored Starscream all together.

That ended when his Trine came.

They whispered urgently first, harsh sounds, with Starscream pouting and Skywarp loosing focus and and talking loudly about something that they obviously were not talking about. Thundercracker seemed really focused, staring straight into Starscream's optics. When Skywarp whistled was when everything went to pit. Thundercracker spun and tried to launch himself in seemingly a random direction that brought him very close to Soundwave's berth as Starscream squawked and grabbed him. Skywarp sniggered, then squealed in horror then growled in annoyance before launching himself after his blue counterpart.

The Constructicons had stopped their work to stare at the twisting, screeching pile of Seekers. Soundwave offlined his optics and his audios. When he woke up later they were long gone. The Constructicons, however, looked like they had been scarred for life. He didn't use his telepathy, he saw no need.

"You lucky bastard!" Hook had complained as he was released from the medbay, legs working better then they had in a long time. He never asked about what had transpired.

XXX

Megatron went from cursing Starscream to Starscream's Trine to Optimus to Starscream to Primes in general, back to Starscream and then settled on Seekers. Soundwave stood by and listened to every word. Of course, he didn't bother to remember what Megatron was saying, but he nodded along, answered when spoken to and gave solutions to some of the problems.

Problems... Soundwave couldn't understand really what had Megatron so worked up, and it wasn't just Megatron. The whole base was on it's toes. Mechs were skittish, getting ill more often and during shifts that always coincided with a Seekers. The Seekers themselves were given wide births. If they noticed, they didn't complain. Soundwave paid them no attention however, finding their behaviour to be childish and attention seeking so he was rather shocked when he found that Megatron was getting worked up over it.

"I really don't get it. Normally a beating puts him in his place and sorts out any unusual behaviour but he just bounces straight back! He has to be planning something! He has to be! And he has all the Seekers behind him this time!"

Soundwave zoned out and went on with his work as the frenzied rant continued.

XXX

The navy blue mech knelt down in order to get a better look at the sparking equipment. Earth rodents had infiltrated the ship once more and were reeking havoc. The lucky thing was, when they chewed the large wires they more often then not fried themselves if that wire was live so as soon as the infestation started, it was over. Soundwave was left to clean up the mess. All his Cassettes were out, searching for damaged wires and repairing what they could while Ravage hunted down the more resilient rodents and disposed of them. With his arms deep in the ships internals and concentration locked, he did not hear the approaching footsteps.

One of the more annoying things about Earth rodents was that they tended to go to areas of the ship that were hardly used, that meant way down in the engine rooms and storerooms that had nearly been forgotten. Soundwave hadn't expected company, nobody bother to go down that far anymore.

The sound of the door hissing shut and clicking locked made him freeze. He swept out with his telepathy and felt three others, thoughts racing at random. It could have only been Seekers.

He turned and stood in one fluent motion. Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker stood between him and the locked door, optics focused on him, burning with a strange emotion he couldn't identify.

"Soundwave," Starscream greeted.

"Query: what is your purpose here?"

Skywarp's wings fluttered and Thundercracker shivered. Soundwave cursed them. Were they infected with something? He was on a tight schedule and needed to get his work done. He didn't have time for their games!

"Purpose?" Starscream mused, "I suppose one could say that."

"Repeat: what is your purpose here?"

Starscream nodded, as if to himself. "Soundwave, have you noticed anything strange lately? Surely you are not blind." At the jab, his Trine mates fixed their glaring stares on their leader. He brushed it off with a small wave of his servo.

"Observations made: Seekers are childish."

All three of them opened their mouths to protest but Thundercracker was the only one who was coherent.

"Its not our fault! We can't control our own programming!"

There was silence after that statement. Soundwave knew then that they were having a private conversation by their rapidly changing expressions.

"Query: why not go to Hook?"

That seemed to pause them in their tracks, Starscream stared at him deadpan, then, sighing dramatically, he stepped forward.

"Soundwave, I will make this as simple as possible. We are Seekers. Seekers suffer from Heat cycles. We are in Heat now. We want babies. To be more specific, we want _your_ babies."

Soundwave tried several times to override his logic centres, telling them that it was perfectly logical that Starscream would choose him to mate with, however, he had no evidence as to why and so darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p>So yeah... I hope that who ever requested this likes the intro. Soundwave will wake and have to try and escape the maddened clutches of three very sexually active seekers. Can't wait!<p>

Review? Comment? Anything?


	2. It Starts

I just love this fic to bits! Love it! And I hope you guys do too!

Thank you sooooooooo much guys!

Katea-Nui

Garg

P.A.W.07

TurquoiseSkie

Prototron MJ Tornada

Steelburst

Jaka Tingkir

Daenerys Starcatcher

damnedxfate

darklight8121

Emory Lee

Liz

I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Word Count: 2,375

* * *

><p>His helm pounded.<p>

He was pretty sure that his helm pulsed with each painful pounding. Groaning, he reached up with his hand to rub at his face. He rubbed the area between his optics, wondering what had caused such terrible pain. He let his servo trail down his face, over his nasal ridge and his lips and his-

His optics flickered online. He was staring at the ceiling, normal reports showing in his vision. He could feel his systems freezing in shock as he felt a slight breeze caress his face, his _bare_ face.

"I told you we should have left it on!"

Soundwave groaned at the loud voice, then remembered that he had no face mask or visor and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Oh come on, don't spoil the fun. I want to know what our future sparklings will look like!"

Oh yeah... that's why...

Soundwave leapt to his feet, bringing his arms in front of him. The Seekers were caught by surprise and fell back. They had been far too close.

"No! Absolutely not!" He snarled as he backed into the corner.

The Seekers looked up at him from the floor. Skywarp looked genuinely upset, lower lip quivering. Thundercracker looked insulted and Starscream looked outraged.

"What? How could you not want-"

"My mask, my visor, right now!" He growled before Starscream could get a word in, trying to sound commanding but there was a quiver in his voice that he was sure Starscream caught.

The lead Seeker stood up and moved away from his Trine who stayed on the floor. He crossed his sky blue arms over his red chassies and simply said, "No."

Soundwave frowned. "I said-"

"I know what you said, and I have replied with no. Deal with it!" Starscream hissed, looking both angry and hurt. "I don't want this either Soundwave!"

His Trine hissed in anger but made no moves against him and only further increased Soundwave's confusion.

"Why me then?"

"Why?" Starscream repeated. "Because, you have all the qualities we seek in potential mates; loyal, intelligent, strong, brave. You have also proven that you are capable of looking after sparklings. You look after your cassettes like a sire. You know what you are doing."

"Cassettes and sparklings are totally differant things." Soundwave argued, trying to figure out where they had hidden his mask and visor.

Starscream snorted. "Soundwave, think about it, who else bothers to look after _anyone _else on this blasted ship?" Soundwave opened his mouth to list off names... only to gape like a fish out of water. "I thought so... The Autobots don't count!"

"Oh," Skywarp exclaimed. "Imagine Optimus Prime!"

Thundercracker choked. "Skywarp! Shut up!"

"Or the Twins!" He yelled in horror, Starscream slapped himself in the face.

For once Soundwave was able to see clearly what the Seekers were thinking in very fine detail as well as feelings of both excited lust and utter disgust. He wanted bleach. A very powerful bleach.

Momentarily distracted- and disturbed for the foreseeable future- Soundwave didn't notice Skywarp's approach until it was too late.

A dark helm rested on his shoulder as a servo drifted teasingly across his chest as Skywarp purred. Soundwave jumped away in fright.

"Enough!" He shouted before Skywarp came too close again. "Stay away from me!"

The young Seeker pouted. "But Sounders, I really want to be close to you..."

Soundwave was at a loss for words. He stuttered over multiply sounds before collecting himself and standing tall. "No! You will have to find some one else!"

He marched up to the door, noting that they were still down in the storage rooms, and heard it click as it unlocked. It slid aside and he marched out. Three burning gazes followed him.

XXX

He sighed as he finally reached his quarters. No one had seen him without his mask, thank Primus, and the Seekers hadn't followed him. He quickly peeked around the door just before it closed to be on the safe side. All clear.

He relaxed against the door. Maybe now things would return to normal... well, as normal as they could. Starscream wanted to spark with him was just too strange a notion. Although, Starscream didn't seem so content with the idea either. He wondered, just how much control did the Seekers have over their choices? He would have to do some research.

He wondered for a moment, allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to have a child of his own? Or would it be children? What would they be like? He couldn't help but admit that Starscream and his Trine were some of the best looking on the Decepticon side... well, no, on both sides really. No body could match their fluid grace and agility and their contrasting, striking colours were an eye catcher. Although, Starscream by far bypassed his Trine mates in beauty; his face, his curves and those elegant wings and his unconscious swagger...

Which brought him back to why him? Him; dull, boring Soundwave? Skywarp and Thundercracker he knew never minded his presence, often having the odd conversation. Starscream though... that was just _scary! _

There was a clicking noise that sounded similar to a door unlocking...

Soundwave grunted as the door slid away and his support disappeared. He felt a gush of wind across his back and sides before the hard clank that signalled the end of his unexpected decent.

Oh no...

Soundwave bolted to his peds and stood in a defensive position expecting three lusting Seekers to be there cackling evilly as they rubbed their servos together in glee and the thought of "dinner time!" floating through their minds.

There were three beings... but they were not lusting Seekers rubbing their servos together in glee and cackling while thinking about devouring him. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage stared up at him in confusion. The silence seemed to hold its breath...

Frenzy cracked first, doubling over and howling with uncontrolled laughter. His Twin imitated him, slapping Soundwave's ped. Ravage rolled around on the floor at their feet.

Soundwave frowned. It wasn't _that _funny!

"Haha! Someone tells him to frag them till they spark and he cracks up!"

Okay, that made it alot more... well no it didn't. It was not funny!

Soundwave stomped past them back into his qaurters. When they didn't follow- well no actually, they did try but couldn't quite focus on putting one ped in front of the other in an organised fashion- he closed the door.

Damn it! He could still hear them!

He offlined his audios and lay on his berth.

XXX

He really didn't know how they knew, but they did, and it did not bode well for him. Ravage kept purring on about how cute they would be while Laserbeak actively searched for the Seekers and gave updates to the twins who in turn tried to lead Soundwave straight into them.

Why did they do this to him?

Surely Megatron would be a better- well, maybe not, with his violent tendencies and all... Yeah, no... Megatron would certainty not be a wise choice...

Was there anyone else? He went through everyone in his processor. After the first ten he gave up. Motormaster was just too scary a thought to even think about continuing with that plan...

Why couldn't they frag each other? Two Trines, six Seekers, three pairs! It was perfect!

It was at that moment Ramjet came barging into the control room. He made a bee line for Soundwave.

The navy blue mech crossed his legs and grit his jaw. Oh dear...

"Soundwave!" Ramjet hissed. "Go and frag them!"

There was no way in pit he was even going to consider fragging Ram- wait, what?

"You, Soundwave, will sire sparklings either from Starscream's Trine or mine!"

And just like that he was gone. Thank Primus he was on night shift!

XXX

A week and nothing happened.

It almost scared him more then if something actually happened. Starscream ignored him, Skywarp would scowl at him and he never really saw Thundercracker unless through a monitor.

Maybe they had moved on...

His Cassettes were highly disappointed. They had expected Soundwave to be assaulted from every side till he got in there and done the deed. He began to relax, aware that they could be trying to lull him into a false sense of security. Still nothing happened.

A day turned into a week and a week turned into months. He was pretty sure that they had forgotten and settled back into his routines.

XXX

Stepping out into the corridor, Soundwave froze mid-step as he spied the shiny object out of the corner of his vision. He turned his helm round, sensors spreading out in search of another. No one. He scanned the object. Not explosive, not infected with anything... He moved closer, getting a closer look when Rumble came out, optics widening in surprise before his face split in a grin.

"'Bout time," He muttered and strode over to the unknown object. He looked up at Soundwave then back to the object. "Well?"

"Query: well what?"

Rumble raised an optic ridge. "Aren't you going to check it out?"

"Suspicion: Rumble must tell what he knows."

Rumble frowned. "Soundwave, I can guarantee that it won't do anything to harm ya, in fact, I would say quite the opposite."

Curiosity won and Soundwave stepped forward to retrieve the object. Rumble would never put him in danger.

He twirled it around for a minute. Which way was supposed to be up?

It was a round object with some sort of button placed randomly upon the golden, polished surface. He could hear Rumble snigger and ignored him. He twirled it again and decided to press the button.

The outer panels split apart and pushed away from the core, a beautiful and warm light spilling out and then he realised what it was.

He had not seen one in ages and already his desire to hide and protect such a precious relic was so overwhelming he nearly felt his fans stall. Who left this here? Who _could _leave this here? The specially crafted replicas of Cybertron were rare and so famous that they had passed through so many hands simply because of theft. He had always wanted one, ever since he was a sparkl-

Oh...Ooohhhh.

Well, maybe the fact that it had just been _left_ outside _his_ door was not such a coincidence...

XXX

Dear Primus why didn't he just frag them... oh yeah, he had his dignity, they were at war and it was Starscream. Where the frag was he supposed to put all this stuff?

His Cassettes watched him as he stored away another randomly just left-outside-his-door object. He opened the storage room door and flinched as an avalanche of objects tumbled out. Right, he forgot about that... again. He needed new storage... He would have just thrown everything away if it weren't for the fact that he had wanted all of it, had desired to have it. Only Primus knew how the Seekers knew... He sent an accusing gaze at his Cassettes in the corner who blatantly ignored him.

After tiding everything away... again, he headed for his shift in the control room. Thoughts racing around and focussing on certain some ones he didn't realise that he was no longer alone.

He froze when he felt arms wrap around each of his own. Two set of optics stared up at him in a way that could only be described as cute and he nearly melted into the big wide optics. He frowned and them pulled his arms out of Thundercracker's and Skywarp's grip. Skywarp pouted and just succeeded in looking cuter. Thundercracker looked wounded and gave a little kick at the wall as if he had just been disciplined by a creator. That too looked horribly cute...

Oh Primus, don't let them try the cute treatment!

Obviously Primus was laughing at him.

Skywarp made his way back over to him, young face glowing in hope.

"Pwease?"

Soundwave nearly cried and with so much restraint pushed the young Seeker away. "No."

Skywarp's lower lip bulged. "We though you would like all the gifts... You didn't like them?"

Soundwave frowned, relieved that he had made those spare masks when he had. "Gifts: appreciated. Attentions: not."

Thundercracker grumbled and glared at him. "Do you realise how many beatings Starscream took for you to get those?"

He had noticed an increase in beatings... but that just didn't compute... Starscream hated him!

"We won't give up, Soundwave." Thundercracker said in such a low tone that it could have been a whisper. "We have made up our minds, you're ours."

They left him, stunned and never more afraid, there was nothing worse then determined Seekers...

He never had such an overwhelming urge to just cry "mama" before now... in fact-

"Mama?"

* * *

><p>Tormenting Soundwave is just too much fun...<p>

LET THE COURTING BEGIN!


End file.
